inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angelo Gabrini/Archive3
Archive I archived it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' '''07:36, December 15, 2012 (UTC) |} You're welcome~! ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 07:46, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Favor I have a favor if you don't mind of course~ ^^ Could you translate these scout character names and make pages for them on the wiki: http://lordranged7.tumblr.com/post/37969756118 Also, it was shown om the official site, by Neppuu something with Sangoku and Shinsuke and Sangoku releasing Seiei Hei Pawn B~ Why was that?~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 08:09, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~ ^^ Ah okay~ I already thought why Sangoku was using Seiei Hei Pawn and even Armed with it XD. Anyways, thank you for the translation~ ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 08:17, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for giving me the spoilers! What was your reactions about it? Digitonias I and II San has many LBX's, two of them being the Digitonias, then others called Helioroza or something like that. I will leave the images there, until conformation. Thanks anyway:) ShadowX13 (talk) 16:19, December 15, 2012 (UTC)ShadowX13 Re:Creating Pages If the pic aren't really blury, feel free to add them~ ^^ Don't forget to put the stub template on it~ ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 00:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Offense Command K08 Sure, I deleted it~ ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 00:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Page Deletion All done~ I deleted it for you~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 06:33, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Reaction Yup, that really makes me wonder :/ Also, why doesn't Tenma play in one of the matches? Wait a minute... then why does it say that it's a game exclusive team? Game Exclusive Teams Hey Angelo~! Thanks for all the pages you translated, it's great ! ^^ But when you add a "game exclusive team", it doesn't need to add the category to the members. Yep, instead of this, just add a header "Game Exclusive Teams" and the Team in bold under this header. Also, don't forget to add the game of debut. So, for example: Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'El Dorado Team 1' There~ Thanks ! It would help a lot ! :D Nice to meet you btw, cuz it's the first time I talk with you ! ^^ Bye~! 'SnowyBoy❄' 13:31, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Nope, I didn't say so about Garu, Giru, etc. But for the El Dorado's teams, I think that only the 1st will appear in the anime, nothing is sure anyways. Shouldn't we wait until it's official ? 'SnowyBoy❄' 14:30, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, If you take it so aggressively, then let's wait for the anime release... 'SnowyBoy❄' 12:42, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Digitonias I and II thankyou, ill change them now ^_^ wasnt aware of that. also, how did you create that signiture? ShadowX13 (talk) 13:52, December 16, 2012 (UTC)ShadowX13 Re: Help '''I'm glad I could help, should I add the categories for El Dorado Team 2 or do you want to?' ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 23:06, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Game-exclusive I know that~ ^^ I want to undo all those edits but at the end, I have no time for it >_> Sorry~ ^^" Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 05:56, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Teams Well, Torch92 and me were not sure whether they were game exclusive or not. We discussed it (and about Chrono Storm 2 other users were involved too), and we came to the conclusion they could/would be game exclusive. We weren't sure, but we made them game-exclusive, keeping in mind that we/somebody else could always change them later, if it was wrong. In this case, you changed it. I apologize for my mistake. Sincerely, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ Chaos Break~ 06:41, December 17, 2012 (UTC) My Last Questions about Dark I hope you have it. . . Anyway, do you know how to get the Keshin Hakaishin Deathroth in the game? I need this last Keshin to make my team complete. And thanks for your help with the scouting. I got everyone to level 99 now. SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 21:44, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Um. . . where do you get said gold key? SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 22:26, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Yuuichi is where? Thanks for the help. SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 02:21, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Do you know of any other gold boxes, or how to get the silver key? Much appreciated. SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 02:22, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Location Ah, okay, anyways, could you make a page for this location (as well as translate it?) Thank you :) How's the game? I'm getting it for Christmas. A few questions, though. Is the scouting system the same or easier than Shine/Dark? Because that was the most enjoyable scouting system in the series. SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 02:20, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:User Issues Thank you for informing me~ I already warned him/her~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 22:57, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Namikawa Rensuke --ShawnFroste9 (talk) 01:18, December 21, 2012 (UTC)Do you know how to scout Namikawa Rensuke in Chrone Stone Inazuma Everyday? Can I ask? Is this logo, when translated, says 'Inazuma Everyday'? And is it a new game? Or is it a part of the Legends of Endou Mamoru? Then... it is technically a game entitled Inazuma Everyday? So if I were to make a page, I should add it into the games category? Or since it's not your 'usual' game, it should be under a new category? What's your idea on this? Okay thanks, you've really helped the whole wiki a lot ^_^ I'm glad we have a user like you around ^_^ I made the page: Inazuma Everyday, please check whether or not I got the info correct, and if there are some missing information. Thanks for the clarification! Re:Recovery Oh, I though that the Japanese name was Rikabari~ Well, thank you and my apologize~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 00:33, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 00:37, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:User Page Sorry I Didn't Know, I'll Remove Them. Thx For Telling Me Mahoro Tadashi (talk) 10:29, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Translation Can you translate this team on put it on the wiki?~ http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alejandro1271.jpg Thank you~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:06, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Fei da Doesn't "Fei da" mean "I'm Fei ?" Torch92 (talk) 19:48, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Shuu Just beat Raimei, thank god. Do you know a way to get the uniform collector medal thing? To unlock Shuu? Thanks, and bye. SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 01:22, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Lit. Translations Hello Angelo, let's be friends ^^ So you know Japanese, right? So I wanna ask you something If you visit this page, Konton no Majo Chaos, you'll see there, the very first line, Konton no Majo Chaos (混沌の魔女カオス, lit. Chaos Witch Chaos) is a Keshin in the.......... So I wanna ask if it's lit. translation is correct or not, as it is written Chaos Witch Chaos.... Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado TC Dark Phoenix ' ' 06:38, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:16, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year's Day ^_^ Happy New Year Angelo! Hope to have a happy New year :) Re:Lit. Translation Okay Thanks Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 15:02, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi,Angelo! I hope you can be my friend on the wiki! Otonashiharuna (talk) 08:56, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Japanese Hey Angelo, I'm (trying to) learn Hiragana at the moment, and I'm planning on learning Katakana as soon as I know Hiragana. But actually how much will it help me during new teams/hissatsus translations? Are they mostly written in hiragana, or katakana, or kanji? Thanks, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 06:40, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Character Template Sure~! You have permission from me to do it~ Also, thanks for doing it~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 22:29, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Risuno Kenta For some reason, when I type his name "梨巣野 ケン太" into Google translate, the spelling feature displayed it as "Nashisuno Kenta", not "Risuno". I've heard that you can read Japanese, so can you please look into this for me? [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 14:01, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Broken Links Yup, you have also permission from me to do that~ Thanks for doing it~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 20:55, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for informing about that~ I will remove the link then :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 21:37, January 19, 2013 (UTC) (ShawnFroste9 (talk) 15:59, January 24, 2013 (UTC))I have done. The wiki download just where do u scout him Rau Sem's Picture Ok! I undestand! Thank you for the suggestion! Gamma 10 Gamma10 Shoot Command 13 Gamma Strike 18:44, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Tsurugi (ShawnFroste9 (talk) 15:16, January 25, 2013 (UTC))Thanks I got him Help Ok! But I don't Know how to fix! Gamma 10 Gamma10 Shoot Command 13 Gamma Strike 15:02, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanking Thanks for help me with signature. I liked it very much. Thank you. Gamma10 Shoot Command 13 '13:59, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Neppu ramei (ShawnFroste9 (talk) 23:07, January 28, 2013 (UTC))I mean where is the community master to scout him Do you have a proof that Desarm is the user of Kennou Kingburn but not Fumetsu? 05:45, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks (ShawnFroste9 (talk) 09:58, January 30, 2013 (UTC))sorry I ment purple I typed yello by accident but thanks 4 telling me your the really helpful sorry 4 asking so many qustions Dark angels (ShawnFroste9 (talk) 10:03, January 30, 2013 (UTC))where can you fac them I could only c chaos angels Re:Kenou Kingburn B Well, okay then. :) But I have also seen Desarm using Fumetsu in a match against his team. So, that's why I asked you. 05:30, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay! BTW, just to tell you, the team Desarm was in is Night Viper from Grand Father's route. 05:42, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Box (ShawnFroste9 (talk) 11:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC))I'm at the part after you face fran's team.the picture before the box is yamano ban and oozora hiro Yuki Do u know yuki's requirements ShawnFroste9 (talk) 19:38, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:User He is blocked~ Thanks for informing me~ 'Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 07:47, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Pink flower Yes and the one needed for gouenji Ok thanks ShawnFroste9 (talk) 00:43, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks that is Where you can scout most of the people Sorry I left out a bit that is where you can scout some people but they need that item Sorry to bother u but do u know we're I can get the picture requerments 4 mokuren, okiddo and viola ShawnFroste9 (talk) 10:11, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Feida *sighs* Could I know why did you remove my edits ? First, I took a long time to do that. Second... I watched SUBS of the episode. It is definitively said by Toudou, Second Stage Children aren't ALL members of Feida. Most of them are part of this organization, but not ALL. This would've been said. If you have anything to say, tell me it immediately. Torch92 (talk) 18:39, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I finish by saying there would be only, about, less than 100 Second Stage Children IN THE WHOLE WORLD ? If we count the members from Feida's teams, there'd be less than 100 Second Stage Children. This seems impossible. There would've been more, don't you think ? I won't stop watching the subs. Torch92 (talk) 18:50, February 2, 2013 (UTC) They're genetically modified, right, and ? Did I need to know that. I know it has to do with the DNA and with a gene called SSC, AS THE SUBS SAY. Translation errors... subs aren't always false. We can wait for Ryuu-Rogue's, fansubs, they're definitively the best one which can be found. Torch92 (talk) 18:56, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Deletion Sure~! I will delete them as soon as possible~ I will let you know when I'm done~ :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:25, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I just found out that I can't delete the pages on my phone, for some weird reason. I think I will delete them tomorrow since I will use my computer tomorrow~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:30, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I deleted them and renamed the pages, that was needed to be renamed~ = Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 12:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Keshin Thanks! P.S. I got a question : Why you changed Peko's name to Peko (Lagoon)? Exists another Peko in the game? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Oops! Sorry! Didn't noticed it! I think that's a habit of mine... And thanks for the offer and I will use it right away : Do you have any of the same version of PlasmaShadow three times? (I'm requesting this the third time, I somehow feel ashamed of myself...) Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) It keeps getting weird if I ask many users the question which Keshin they have (for me at least). Anyway, could you try fusing three PlasmaShadow SH? The outcome should be Enma Gazard. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:01, February 2, 2013 (UTC) It really worked! Hahahahah! *Jinkou Keshin PlasmaShadow GK x3 = Maou Gyrase I will add the rest. And thanks for the testing! ;) P.S. If you want you can add the Plasma Shadow Fusions. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:34, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Destructors Where can I get the pictures for kamomi and okiddo ShawnFroste9 (talk) 21:14, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kisaragi Mako Where can I get the pic for Kisaragi Mako ShawnFroste9 (talk) 18:54, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Perfect bunting Do u know what the badge of the team where u get the perfect bunting looks like ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 23:01, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry The second pic and the item for Angelo Cabrini ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 16:49, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:User and Page Sure~ I will ban the IP now though I will protect the page later since I'm on phone and don't have enough time now~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 06:25, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Robo & Heiba I think we got a misunderstanding here. Of course everyone gets a GP boost when they Mixi Max. But the Robo & Heiba players should get the 75% GP boost. Maybe you can test it, just to be sure? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 08:05, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Tomato Where do I get the clock requirement for tomato ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 23:10, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Ne gomen ^^" Someone already put it there on Vanfeny's page so I just added the same thing on Garshya's page. Again, gomen. ShadowProve13 00:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Saginuma Osamu Hello do u know Saginuma Osamu requeriments ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 23:11, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Edits Shoot and Block hissatsu that can block incoming shoot are all categorized as Shoot Block in EVERY SINGLE GAME, ever since it was introduced. The term "Blocking Shoot" does not exist. Same goes for Shoot Chain. It's what they are called, not Chain Shoot. It's something which need to be corrected. SS4 (talk) 07:31, February 12, 2013 (UTC) I think I should not interfere with his, but I'm pretty sure, that there are only '''Shoot Block '''and '''Shoot Chain '''in the games. I've never heard Blocking Shoots in the game, nor ever seen them. And as for Chain Shoot, Shoot Chain is in the third game. Proofs of : Shoot Block - 1 & 2 Shoot Chain - 3 & 4 1 : A pic from the third game, shows the heading as シュートブロック (Shoot Block) 2 : A pic form the Wii game, below the character's image, it's written シュートブロック (Shoot Block) 3 : A pic form the third game, shows the heading as シュートチェイン (Shoot Chain) 4 : A pic from the Wii game, below the character's image, it's written シュートチェイン (Shoot Chain) So, I guess SS4 is right. I agree with him/her. Also, Angelo, you should archive your talk page, it's getting long.... 'Fubuki風吹' 'Bouncer' ' ' 10:08, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Team bomber Sorry to bother you but where can I face team bomber do u know ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 22:28, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks one last thing where do I get the purple orb ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 22:45, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Saginuma Osamu ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 23:17, February 13, 2013 (UTC) God Hand X See, I as going to say that, but it would cause confusion, because in the original anime, it was Shin, and as you know, Shin, V3, and G5 were the max levels, so therefore it wouldn't be only max evolved move. But okay. Also. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Do you know any way to get Destiny Cloud in Raimei besides the Treasure Chest at the end of the route? I can't get to the route because I need the "Secret Level 2," and I have no one to connect the games with. SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 23:23, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Feida/SSC They're stated to be Second Stage Children. But they aren't part of Feida ! They aren't allied with SARU, they're too preoccupied. How can they be members OF Second Stage Children ? They are either : *Second Stage Children who are part of Feida. *Just Second Stage Children, like Zanark. Second Stage Children aren't an organization. They are given this name because they are genetically modified. They can't be FORMER Second Stage Children. It doesn't make any sense too. They don't want to take the vaccine ! Torch92 (talk) 16:36, February 18, 2013 (UTC) OK, I see that there was some misunderstanding here... I have no intention with offensing you or anything at all. My only intention was to ask you to give a real info from the game that you have. Since I heard that you've completed the game, I thought that you may know something about it. I'm not trying to be rude or offensive at all, please understand. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 17:09, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Deletion Sure~! I will delete it now~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:22, February 18, 2013 (UTC) No way. That can't be right. It's definitely Hayate. SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 02:18, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, they must have changed it or something. I remember hayate from somewhere. . . My bad. I'm real sorry actually. SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 02:21, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Archive Sure~! I will do ot for you now~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 20:33, March 8, 2013 (UTC)